Dealing With The Way Things Are
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: Zelda must deal with her heart break after Kraft dumps her. Will she allow her family to help her or will she be in depression for the rest of her life? Sabrina must deal with Harvey dumping her? Plus her feelings for both Harvey and Josh. Fourth Season.
1. The Spell

**Title: **_Dealing With The Way Things Are_

**Summary: **_Willard breaks up with Zelda. Zelda has yet to deal with her feelings and she has pushed them all down in her soul. Hilda has come up with a way to finally force Zelda to deal with her heartbreak head on. Will it work? Or will it just drive Zelda into such a place of depression that she may never come out of it?_

_Harvey has finally learned the truth about Sabrina and her aunts. He is dealing with not only the fact that magic is well and he is in love with a bona fined witch, but Sabrina still has confusion over her feelings for him and Josh. Will Sabrina finally realizes which way her heart beats in time or will she lose her soul mate for good?_

**Season: **_Alternant Season F_our -- Middle

_**Category: **__Drama/ Family/ Hut/Comfort/ Tragedy/ Angst/ Spiritual _

**Rating: **_Overall T - but some parts will be M and will be marked._

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE SPELL**

Hilda walked into the kitchen and paused as she watched Zelda make a sandwich. She took a deep calming breath as she played with her hands which were in front of her. She tossed her head once for a little luck and she walked over to the counter and stopped next to her older sister. "Zelly …." She began.

Zelda quickly jumped in without looking at her younger sister, "You know this making a sandwich the mortal way sure does take time. I should have just used magic." She quickly moved away from her sister and left the plate with the finished sandwich behind. She quickly moved around the counter top and started on the way to the door that would led out of the kitchen and to the door that led to the back yard.

"Zelda, we need to talk about this." Hilda said softly as she pointed her finger and caused her older sister to stop in her place. "You can't keep running away from this matter."

Zelda just stared at the closed French style doors that would have led her away from this uncomfortable conversion and allow her some freedom. She tried to take a calming breath but she couldn't breathe around the lump in her throat. The lump that had yet to leave since Willard had broken up with her. "I'm not running away from anything." She softly said still not turning around to face the concern in her sister's eyes.

"Than why won't you stay in the same room as me?" Hilda asked as she silently said a spell to cause the doors and the windows to lock themselves and remain locked until either she or Sabrina unlocked them.

"I just have things to do is all. I have to do the garden work, go to the grocery, get the car checked out, pick up Sabrina from school …." Zelda said walking towards the French doors once more and she put her right hand on one of the handles and pulled. It didn't budge. She frowned darkly as she tried once more. No such luck. Well no spell could keep her in the manor so she did a counter acting spell and pulled once more. No such luck. She dropped her hand and turned quickly around facing a innocent and concerned looking Hilda. "How _dare_ you trap me here." She hissed her face turning a ugly purple. "Take the spell off _now_, Hilda." She seethed.

"No." Hilda simply said as she sat down in a chair. "I'm sorry Zelly, but until you have dealt with your heart break you may not leave this house." She sighed as she looked up into her extremely angry sister's eyes. "The doors and windows will open for Sabrina and me but they will close the moment you try to leave the manor. You may of course continue to try to open them; I'm not so cruel that I want you to be physically hurt …"

"So you just want me to be mental ally hurt." Zelda blew some stray hair out of her eyes in her annoyance.

Hilda quickly stood to her feet and walked over and put her arms around her older sister arms. "Of course not, Zelly, I just want you to take the time to finally deal with your heart break. So you can finally move on with your life is."

"I don't have a heart break. Willard has every right to decide to be a free agent and enjoy his freedom now that he's finally over his bitter divorce." Zelda said jerking backwards causing Hilda's arms to drop. She swallowed around the lump. "Sides _how _I deal with my breakup feelings is my concern and my alone."

"That's just it Zelly, you aren't dealing. You are just pushing the feelings of loss and abandonment down into your soul; just as you did when Jacob Wolf Kranz of Dubno dumped you back in 1781. It's not healthy and it's very un ….."

Zelda just turned and stormed away from her sister towards the staircase that led up to the second floor where her bedroom was located. At least in her own private room she wouldn't be bothered. She would just zap the magic book from Sabrina's room into her own and she'll find a way out of the stupid spell that Hilda had put on the manor. Than she would find another place to live alone. Well she would bring Sabrina along ….. the girl still needed her after all. But Hilda would be left alone. She paused on the last step on the second floor. She would kick Hilda out of the manor; seeing how the manor was in _her_ name after all. Hilda belonged in a dingy and creepy studio apartment after all. She stormed down the hallway that led to her bedroom and she was relived that Hilda had decided to take the opposite side of the upstairs for her own use.

**WESTBRIDGE HIGH SCHOOL STUDY HALL**

Valerie leaned forward and gently tapped the end of her pencil in Harvey's stiff back; she waited until he turned around and faced her. "Why did you break up with Sabrina?" She whispered not wanting the teacher to hear her.

"It's none of your business." Harvey's eyes twitched in anger as he turned back around and looked back on his English book, not really taking in what he had to read for his school assignment.

"We are friends, aren't we?" Valerie whispered not giving up on the boy in front of her. "You and Sabrina are perfect for one and another, soul mates."

Harvey turned around and glared into Valerie's open eyes. "Since when do soul mates decided to fall for someone else?"

Valerie blinked. "Did I miss something? I know that I have been gone for a few months, but last time I checked you and Sabrina had been as close as always."

"Didn't Sabrina fill you in on Josh at the coffee shop." Harvey snorted through his nose as his hands twitched on his open school book.

Valerie shook her head. "Only thing that she had said was that she worked with a guy named Josh at her new job." She shrugged her shoulders. "That was when I first told her that I wasn't going to return to West Bridge."

"Well Josh is not some guy, he's some man. He's twenty years old and a junior Emerson University. He has slithered his way into Sabrina's heart and has successfully stolen her from me." Harvey said as he turned around once more and slammed his book closed just as the bell rang. He jerked his bag from behind his chair and slammed the book into it crushing his math homework in the process.

Valerie tried to process everything that Harvey had told her as she quickly stood to her feet and followed Harvey out into the hallway. She tried to catch up with him before he stormed away but he was just too quick for her. She almost waved her right hand and cried out his name when suddenly she was jerked to a dead stop and jerked into a tight bear hug. She wrapped her arms around the back just to save herself from falling into the person and knocking both down. She didn't pay any attention to the excited squeal in her right ear and she didn't fully place the person until she was pulled away and face to face with a smiling Sabrina Spellman.

Sabrina face fell when the first words out of her best friend's mouth was, "How could you break Harvey's heart!"

Tears came to the corner of her eyes as the image of Harvey's face came to her minds eyes. She leaned backwards against the bank of lockers. "I screwed everything up so royally, Val. I shouldn't have taken that job at the coffee house; than I wouldn't have met Josh."

"The last thing I heard about this Josh, guy, was that he was your coworker." Val frowned deeply. "Why haven't you filled me in on this sooner, Sabrina, I thought we were friends. Best friends. But I guess I was wrong." With that she turned and walked away.

Sabrina stared after Valerie with a deep frown as she realized that she had yet again screwed up royally in her personal life.

"Dention Ms. Spellman." Mr. Kraft said stopping in front of Sabrina and quickly wrote on a thick pile of paper with a black leather board underneath them.

"Don't you think you should return Aunt Zelda's gift, Mr. Kraft, or at least toss it? Now that you have broken up with her." Sabrina said with a sneer on her lips as she glared at the gift that her Aunt had so loving and happily had given her principal the previous year for their two month anniversary.

"Triple dention for the attuide Ms. Spellman, and I see your aunts have yet to teach you manners." Mr. Kraft said ripping off the paper and handing it over.

Sabrina took it and ripped it up into tiny pieces. "I'm not going to serve this dention or any others that you decide to unfairly hand out to me."

"Oh is that so?" Mr. Kraft demanded folding his arms across his chest with his clipboard pressed to his chest.

"Yes that is so." Sabrina's chin stuck out in defiance.

"Well you will be in front of the school board for this missy." Mr. Kraft said getting a bright gleam in his eyes. "I will finally have you out of my school once and for all."

"If you do that, Willard than I will just tell the school board that you had used and abused _both_ of my aunts to ruin me." Sabrina put her right index finger on her chin. "They frown upon that still; don't they?"

"That's Mr. Kraft to you; Ms. Spellman and I didn't use and abuse your aunts. I just found that they weren't the women that were for me was all." Mr. Kraft said tensing up.

"You dated and made my Aunt Zelda think that you two had a future together for more than a year and half, Mr. Kraft, than you just up and dumped her without giving her a reason." Sabrina sneered.

"Zelda completely understands why I can't be with her; she knew that I would much rather have her be free to finally find her soul mate, than be saddled down with me when I don't even want to be married ever again." Mr. Kraft said. "I do still care for Zelda, my little ZuZu, but I want her to be happy and she won't be with me."

"I should have allowed Lucy to take you away from my Aunt Zelda's life when I had a chance," Sabrina stood straight and tall once more. "But no, I had to be kind and think of my Aunt's feelings and I had to tell her the truth. What a waste. She would have been fine by now if I had just allowed her to go through the heart break last year." She walked away from Kraft. She stopped and turned around suddenly. "Oh and Willard, if you plan on causing trouble for Harvey and Valerie for the rest of the year than I will go to the school board and report your actions." With that she turned and stormed down the hall.

**SPELLMAN MANOR ZELDA'S ROOM**

Once her door was closed and magically locked; Zelda lifted her right index finger and pointed it to her bed and the Spellman family magic book appeared in a swill of lights and a light musical note. She was pleased that Sabrina had inherited her magical powers and not Hilda's. Matter of fact Sabrina as more like her than anyone else in the family; her mother included. Zelda felt like Sabrina was her daughter and not her niece. But she never once told Sabrina that because she knew that Sabrina would feel guilty for her mother not being around. Zelda never told Hilda or Ted this because she very well knew her sister and brother would take Sabrina from her and not allow her access to her niece.

That would be worse than death for Zelda Spellman, no matter how much heartbreak she could suffer for not finding her soul mate and finally having a family of her own; she couldn't bare the thought of losing her "adoptive" daughter.

Zelda walked over to her bed and sat down in the middle and put her hand on the book and opened it up. She sighed deeply as she tried to think of the spell that Hilda had used to trap her in the manor. "I can't find the spell on my own – so Spellman Magic book help me find the spell – that will set me free – and finally rid me of my annoying younger sister."

The book remained still.

Zelda groaned in annoyance she tried rewording her enchantment. "I can't find the spell on my own – so Spellman Magic book help me find the spell – that will set me free – and finally rid me of my annoying younger sister who has used her magic to her own selfish means, Hilda."

The book remained still.

"Whose side are you on?" Zelda demanded glaring at the book and pounding it with her right fist. She lifted her hand up with a wince.

The book quickly turned rapidly.

"Finally." Zelda sighed as she waited impatiently for the book to finally settle on the right page.

"Zelda!" Ted voice said from where he was looking up from the page that the book had finally stopped on.

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Not now Ted, I need to find the correct spell to counter act the spell that Hilda had placed on the manor to keep me trapped."

"I all ready know about the spell, Zelda, and the witch's council had ordered me to tell you that you will not find the counter spell ….. you are to remain in the manor until you are ready to deal with your heart break."

"We'll see about that. I can always go to the other realm." Zelda snorted folding her arms across her chest.

"Granted the council can't deny you access to the other realm, but I can." Ted said looking up meaningfully into his sister's eyes. "I can't allow you to leave Sabrina, not now. She needs you and Hilda more now than ever."

"Hilda is no longer welcome in my home, but I will be there for Sabina of course." Zelda said her expression softening at Sabrina's name. "I would never go to the other realm without Sabrina anyway."

"Sabrina's place is there in West Bridge, especially now as she has to deal with her own heart break over the loss of Harvey. Her decision that she has to make between Harvey and Josh and helping Harvey understand magic." Ted said. "Escaping even for a week isn't an option. For Sabina or for you, Zelly."

"You have no right to tell me how to run my life, I'm an adult. For crying out loud I'm six hundred and fifty four years old." Zelda said shaking her head as she fought her emotions down. She had to remain strong here; especially in front of her brother, Sabrina's father. If she fell apart in front of him than he would zap Sabrina away from her and she would never see her beloved niece ever again.

"You and Hilda must work together and help Sabrina though this time of her life." Ted continued.

"I can deal with this on my own Ted; I don't need Hilda's flimsy ways of helping but actually getting in my way for the rest of Sabrina's training of her witch craft." Zelda lifted her chin. "I have it fully under control."

Ted shook his head. "I signed the custody papers for _both_ you and Hilda to finish raising Sabrina. If both of you can't do it than I'll bring Sabrina back home with me."

Zelda's right hand reached out in a stop motion with her palm downward. "Oh no, Ted, please don't do that. Please leave Sabrina with me, please." She swallowed around the lump in her throat. "I wont' kick Hilda out of the manor ….. at least not until Sabrina is finished with her witch training."

Ted's head nodded firmly. "Good." His eyes soften. "Zelly, please just deal with the heart ache over Kraft breaking up with you. Sabrina needs you to be strong and able to help her through her own heart breaks in her lives. I'm not just talking about now with this little break of hers and Harvey's but I'm talking about later on in life."

"Ted, I really am not all that heart broken over Monkey dumping me. He explained his reasoning and I understand. It just won't work out between the two of us and he has released me to go out with other men." Zelda shoulders shrugged.

"You protest too much," Ted said with a shake of his head. "The spell to keep you in the manor stands, Zelly, it's for your own good. You may not see it now, but in time you will." With that the magic book closed

Zelda sighed deeply through her nose and pointed her finger and zapped the book back to Sabrina's room …. She had no use of the family magic book any longer. She fell back onto the bed and closed her eyes as she tried to think of another way of ending the spell.

**END CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Anger Issues Anyone?

**CHAPTER TWO**

**ANGER ISSUES ANYONE?**

**AT BEAN THERE BEAN THAT**

Josh looked up in shock as Sabrina jerked the right side of the glass door open, He was actually surprised that the door didn't rip off it's nuts and bolts. "If you break it, you buy it." He wisecracked hoping that he could lighten Sabrina's dark mood. No such luck. If looks could kill than Josh would have breathed his last.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sabrina grumbled as she stormed towards the counter. She yanked down her apron and jerked it around her neck and quickly tied it in a death gripe around her waist. "All I ever wanted was peace and happiness for myself and my family. But not only are my parents divorced; my dad is remarried and doesn't have room in his new family for me. My mom is off in Peru and I can never set eyes on her face ever again otherwise she'll turn into ..." She realized what she was about say and quickly went on to her next grievance.

"Harvey doesn't want anything to do with me, after he caught you and I kissing. Not only have I lost my boyfriend – but I truly lost my best friend." Tears strung her eyes. "Speaking of losing best friends, I just lost another one today because Valerie couldn't believe that I didn't trust her enough to confide my conflicting emotions with her."

"Sabrina..." Josh tried to break in.

"Not only is my life going down the hell." Sabrina spoke over Josh's voice, "But freaking _Mister_ Willard Kraft thinks _he's _better than my Aunt Zelda and has broken up with her. He makes her lose her heart to him – and when he has her where he wants her – he tosses her aside like she's a piece of trash." Her hand slammed down on the counter top and presided to knock aside two coffee mugs, breaking both of them.

"So how's your Aunt Hilda doing?" Josh asked in the sudden silence of the coffee shop. He was actually relieved that the off campus coffee shop was empty for once. It was actually bad for business and his job – but he knew that Sabrina would have been horrified if anyone else had seen this breakdown of hers.

"Besides continuing the down spiral of losing her clock shop and her lifetime dream of playing the vilon; Aunt Hilda is fine. What with no love life to speak of an d truly non on the horizon." Sabrina looked across the room to where Josh had remained standing when she first arrived. "Now she has to deal with Aunt Zelda's deep depression."

"How about you take the night off." Josh said finally moving from his spot. "Matter of fact I am ordering you take the night off." He watched as Sabrina jerked the ties off of her stomach and soon the apron was jerked over her head and she rushed out of the coffee shop. He sighed as he bent down and picked up the apron – just as the door opened a foursome entered.

**SPELLMAN MANOR – ZELDA'S BEDROOM**

_Pat claw pat claw claw claw pat pat_

Zelda slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to look at her magically locked bedroom door. She didn't look at it in the normal height where she would have if there had been a knock. No she was looking at the very bottom of it where she could actually see tiny black fur just coming though the tiny crack. "Go away." She whispered.

_Pat claw pat claw claw pat pat_

"Go away." Zelda said in a soft voice. "Just leave me alone."

"Zelda. Feed me Zelda." Salem begged from the other side of the door.

Zelda sighed and closed her eyes. "Go away." She said in her normal voice.

_Pat claw pat claw claw pat pat_

Zelda sighed deeply as her eyes jerked open and she sat up quickly. "**GO AWAY YOU DUMB CAT!**" She screamed with her hands on either side of her with her comforter in her hot sweaty palms.

Salem meowed loudly on his side the door.

Zelda got up from her bed and stormed to the door and flicked her finger up and she almost blew her face off due to the powerful magic that came out of her. She grabbed the knob and jerked the door open blocking her bedroom from the black cat. She looked down at Salem and glared into his upturn hurt eyes. "Don't give me that look, cat, I said go away and leave me alone. It's not my fault you didn't obey me the first time. You got what you deserved."

"If I were human, than you wouldn't treat me like this." Salem said with a shake of his head. "You would show me the respect that I deserve."

Zelda laughed deep in her thoart, a laugh that wasn't human – or witchly for that matter. "If you were still a bloody human Salem Saberhagen than I would have the sheer pleasure of putting you in your rightful place." She lifted her right index finger to her chin and tilted her head. She smiled and said in a sugar voice, "But having you as my house cat is even better. I can treat you in a degrading manner and there isn't anything you can do about it because that's how cats are treated in this realm."

"That hurts, Zelda, that one cuts deep." Salem said in a low voice. He sighed deeply, "I'm going to let this go for now, but once you get over this depression that you are in because of that stupid Willard Kraft you and I will address this issue once more." With that he turned his butt on her and ran towards the hallway that would led to the staircase for the kitchen. He needed food in his stomach. See if he would try to comfort Zelda Spellman again anytime soon. If she was going to treat him in this fashion than she was on her own as far as he was concerned.

Zelda stepped into the hallway and started to follow Salem, she needed to make things right with him. But suddenly her knees gave out and she quickly sat down on the bench just outside her bedroom door. She closed her eyes as she felt tears roll down her checks. She couldn't stop crying for the life of her. Apparently she was in for a lot of tissue time if this kept up. She tried to force herself to calm down and get herself back together; but that just made matters worse.

**WESTBRIDGE HIGH SCHOOL**

Harvey sighed heavily as he looked into his locker, the locker that he had moved _back _into since the moment he had broken up with Sabrina. He didn't want to break up with the love of his life; but he was just child of playing second fiddle too Josh. Who the hell was Josh anyway. He wasn't some high school guy that Harvey could beat the shit out of for Sabrina's heart. No Josh was a grown man. He was a twenty year old junior in college. A twenty year old who had the hots for a seventeen year old high school student. If Harvey was the type of guy that was all possessive than he would go to the cops and turn Josh in for trying to bed a minor. But Harvey would never do that to Sabrina or too himself. He loved Sabrina too much to hurt her like that. So he did the only thing that was left for him too do; he broke up with Sabrina.

He still held on to the deepest of all hopes that Sabrina would soon get Josh out of her system and realize that she truly did love Harvey – and only Harvey. So they could be together once more. So they could continue to plan for the future that they had been talking about since they admitted to one another at the end of Freshman year that they like one another. He sighed once more as he closed his locker door not pulling out any of the books that he needed for that night. He turned and stopped short before running straight into Valerie. "Hey Val." He shrugged his shoulders as he jammed his hands deep in his pockets.

"If we were legal than I would offer you first round." Valerie said as she put her right hand on his left shoulder. "But as it is all I can offer you is first slice." Her right eye brow raised in question.

"Not today." Harvey said with a shake of his head.

"I am here for you." Valerie said softy as she leaned in and kissed his right check.

"Moved on all ready I can see." Sabrina said in a high tense voice from where she stood to the right of them. They pulled away from one another quickly and turned and faced a very wild looking Sabrina Spellman.

"It's not what it looks like." They both said with a gulp. Harvey had quickly moved away from Valerie causing her hand to drop from his shoulder.

"I understand why Harvey hates my guts right now – he has every right too. But Valerie I thought you were my best friend." Sabrina said with a slight sob in her voice. Her eyes darken as anger coarsed through her body. "That's a laugh."

Tears entered Valerie's eyes as she stared wide eyed at Sabrina. "I am your best friend Sabrina. No matter what happens in life I'm your best friend. As you are mine."

Sabrina barked a harsh laugh. "That's rich, Valerie, real rich. The moment that you found out that I kept something important that was happening in my life from you, you claim that we aren't best friends."

"I'm sorry, I was just upset was all." Valerie said in a calm steady voice. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well you did, and you know what Valerie, I don't care anymore. I don't care about this high school drama any longer. I don't care that you and Harvey are going together now. You always wanted too date Harvey, well now that he's free you can." Sabrina turned and rushed down the hallway.

Valerie turned wide eyed towards Harvey.

Harvey sighed deeply. "A lot of things are going on in Sabrina's home right now. You knew that Mr. Kraft was dating her Aunt Zelda right?"

Valerie nodded, "Wait you said _was_ dating? What happened? When did they break up?"

"Kraft dumped Zelda two weeks ago. Apparently Zelda is having a very rough time getting over him. She's in a deep depression." Harvey said taking Valerie's arm and walking down the hallway and speaking softly so no unwanted ears could hear him.

"I'm sorry to hear that. No wonder why Sabrina is acting the way she is. She and Zelda are very close. More like mother and daughter than aunt and niece." Valerie said as she calmed her hurt feelings down.

"Look, I feel for Zelda, I do really. I will of course help her anyway I can. But I can't be at the manor when Sabrina is there. It's too hurtful for me right now." Harvey looked sideways at Valerie. "I need you to get over your hurt feelings and get your friendship back on track with Sabrina. She needs you right now. More so than ever."

"Of course." Valerie said as she pushed open the door that led to the parking lot. She paused outside and tilted her head. "What's the real reason you broke up with Sabrina?"

"It's complicated." Harvey said. He started on his way to his car and paused and turned around. "Valerie, whatever you find out about Sabrina and her aunts, please keep it a secret." With that he turned and rushed away.

Valerie stood and watched him with confusion written on her face.

**SPELLMAN MANOR -- LIVING ROOM**

Hilda looked up in shock as the front door blew opened and Sabrina stormed into the hallway. "Hello

Sabrina, I don't even have to ask how your day was do I?" She looked at the clock and realized that Sabrina should be at work. "Why aren't you at work, dear?"

"Too hell with work. I'm thinking of quitting." Sabrina said as she flung her right hand over her shoulder and the front door slammed shut. She stormed into the library away from her aunt.

Hilda started to follow when there was a timid knock on the front door, she looked at it wondering if she could just ignore it and find out why Sabrina was in such a rotten mood. But than her better judgment ruled over her concern for her niece and she put her hand on the knob and opened the front door. She was ready to say that it wasn't a good time right now and send whomever it was on their way. But than she realized whom was standing in front of her and she breathed a sigh in relief. "Valerie, how nice to see you honey. Won't you come in." She stepped back to allow Sabrina's best female friend into the manor.

"Thanks Ms. Spellman. I hope this isn't a bad time or anything." Valerie said in a nerves voice as she glanced quickly towards the living room, towards the library, up the stairs, and than over Hilda's shoulders towards the kitchen door. "I can come back if it is."

"No dear, you are always welcomed here. Always." Hilda said fully understanding that Valerie has heard what have been going on. "Has Sabrina filled you in?"

Valerie shook her head. "Umm no, Harvey has." She stepped into the manor and Hilda shut the front door softly.

"How is Harvey?" Hilda asked. "He hasn't been around for the past week since he and Sabrina broke up."

"He misses Sabrina. He's worried about her." Valerie said. "I just can't believe that he and Sabrina aren't together anymore. They are so meant for one another. I can't believe that Sabrina has had her head and her heart turned by some guy."

"It happens." Hilda said in a soft voice. "But I don't we have to worry too much about Josh or any other guy. I have a feeling that Sabrina and Harvey will have their happy ending. It just may be in a few years is all. They are still in high school after all. They still have to finish growing up."

"But that is just it, Ms. Spellman, they can grow up together. They are soul mates, and nothing and no one should stand in their way." Valerie said in a fierce voice.

"It's not just Josh standing in their way ... Harvey just learned a major truth about Sabrina." Hilda said with a sigh. "He has to get some things straighten out for himself before he is ready to be fully committed to Sabrina and the way her life has to be."

"I don't understand." Valerie said in confusion.

**SPELLMAN MANOR – LIBARAY**

Salem padded into the library and found Sabrina sitting with her knees drawn up underneath her chin. "Why aren't you working?" He asked as he jumped up to sit on the end table.

"I'm quitting my job." Sabrina said in a rough voice.

"Why?" Salem asked tilting his sideways. "I love the spell of coffee on you, even through I drink enough here."

"I'm needed here more." Sabrina replied in a no nonsense voice. "Sides, all I'm doing is hurting Harvey by working with Josh. Even through he has dumped me I still don't want him hurt,"

"Harvey understands why you need to work at the coffee shop, he has never forced you to quite. Even when he _thought _Josh had feelings for you and you had feelings for Josh." Salem said. He shrugged his shoulders. "You need the money for college."

"No I don't." Sabrina said in a rough voice. "I have my credit card after all. It's unlimited. All I have to do is swipe it in thin air and everything I ever want is at my hands."

"Your aunts don't want you to have everything you want, they want you to work and value things." Salem said in a wise voice. "I think obeying the aunts is more important than quitting a part time job that you actually love doing."

"I'm quitting and that's all to it." Sabrina said with a sneer.

"Zelda would just blame herself if she even _thought_ you were quitting on her account." Salem said in a soft warning voice. "She would be absolute right. Zelda doesn't need this to deal with – not right now." With a shake of his head he jumped down and padded out of the room.

Sabrina sighed deeply knowing that the cat was right. She stood to her feet and made her way towards the hallway and stopped short when she heard Hilda and Valerie talking.

"It's not just Josh standing in their way ... Harvey just learned a major truth about Sabrina." Hilda said with a sigh. "He has to get some things straighten out for himself before he is ready to be fully committed to Sabrina and the way her life has to be."

"I don't understand." Valerie said in confusion.

"I'm a freaking witch that is why." Sabrina said with a snare on her face.

Valerie turned around quickly and stared wide eyed at Sabrina. "Hey you are just going through a tough time right now, Sabrina, you shouldn't put yourself down like this."

Sabrina lifted her right hand and pointed at Hilda and suddenly Hilda turned into a donkey. Valerie's eyes bugged out of her head and she backed away in fear as Sabrina pointed once more and Hilda turned into herself once more. With that she turned her finger at herself and she disappeared.

"So any questions?" Hilda asked the freaked out Valerie.

Valerie shook her head and she backed away as Hilda moved towards her. Hilda stopped dead in her tracks and held out her hand. "We are good witches, Valerie, we won't harm you. Ever." With that she walked from the living room to allow the seventeen year old to make up her own mind on them.

**SPELLMAN MANOR – UPSTAIRS HALLWAY**

Sabrina meant to zap herself into her bedroom where she could lock herself in for the night and just deal with her foul mood when her magic decided to take her somewhere on it's own. She looked in shock at her Aunt Zelda who was lying sideways on the bench asleep with tears rolling down her checks. She bent down and touched her beloved aunt and zapped them back into Zelda's bedroom. Sabrina had managed to zap Zelda into her bed and herself standing next to her side of the bed. "Oh Aunt Zelda."

"I have informed Zelly that she officially cannot leave the manor by the mortal or supernatural way. That only, you, Salem and I have the power to leave. That if she tries to leave than she'll be blocked at every turn." Hilda said from the open door way.

Sabrina turned around, "How freaking dare you trap your own sister in a place that she doesn't want to be." She whispered hotly. Her anger had returned hotter than before.

"I had no other choice, Sabrina, Zelly has to deal with Willard dumping her. She can't go on pushing her emotions deep inside her." Hilda looked at her sleeping sister. "She has a lot of heart ache to deal with. This isn't all on Willard's head. Only thirty percent."

"But you shouldn't have stolen her free will." Sabrina seethed.

"I had too." Hilda said. "Valerie is freaking out."

"So." Sabrina said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"You can't leave her like this, it's not healthy." Hilda said. "Go and talk to her, and I'll stay with Zelly."

"You leave Aunt Zelda alone, you have done quite enough all ready." Sabrina said hotly as she stormed to the door and gently pushed Hilda out into the hallway and she shut the door with a little force but softly so not to wake her aunt up. She turned around and leaned against the door as she simply watched her aunt sleep.

"I'm sorry Aunt Zelda, all of this wasn't my idea." Tears rolled freely down her checks. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from Mr. Kraft, and anyone who wants to hurt you. Even Aunt Hilda if I have too. It's you and me darling. And I aim to protect you from the world that is out to hurt you." With that Sabrina pointed to herself and zapped out of Zelda's bedroom.

**END CHAPTER TWO**


End file.
